


Fishing

by Lora_Blackmane



Series: Zine Pieces [5]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fishing buds, Fluff, Gen, Mute Flower Kid (Smile For Me), just 2 ppl fishin don't know what to tell ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Marv goes fishing and makes a new fishing buddy. Or rather, he just sparks the thrill of it in an old buddy.
Relationships: Marv Truncler & Flower Kid (Smile For Me)
Series: Zine Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Turning Over A New Leaf, a s4m zine to celebrate the game's 1st anniversary!

It was a nice day today.

The weather was clear, and the temperature outside was neither too hot nor too cold. It was perfect for someone who wanted to enjoy some outdoor fun, like hiking or maybe even camping.

Or, if you were like Old Man Marv, you were fishing.

Sitting on the pier located on the only pond within 100 yards of the town, throwing his line into the water every few minutes. His catches today had been one of the best he’d had this season: 12 big gulpin’ fish, a few guppies he threw back after removin’ his hook from them, and that rapscallion Tim Tam had only stolen his bait once!

Indeed, it had been a good day… but, if he was bein’ honest lately fishing hadn’t been as exciting to him. He wasn’t sure why either. Nothing had really changed, in fact in terms of how well his catches had been they’d only been improving! But, ever since the Habitat, something felt like it was missing...

Feet slamming against the boards of the pier he was on startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look behind him, recognizing who it was the moment his eyes laid on them. “Oi, Flower Kiddo. Don’t be scaring the fishies now with all that racket.”

The fluffy haired kid immediately slowed down, pausing right before they reached him. As they stopped they signed out, ‘what are you doing?’

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m fishin!” He turned back to the water, throwing his line back into the water. After a moment he added, “If you’d like, you can join me.”

In all honesty, he had expected the kid to wander off after his offer. Sure they’d helped him and listened to him as he described many of the fish in the area - heck even breaking the curfew a few times to try to hear them all - but most kiddos just didn’t see the appeal of fishin’ like Marv did. 

But instead the kid plopped right beside him, taking out a little purple fishing rod. 

The same rod he had given them at the Habitat. “Ya actually kept that ol’ thing kid?”

They nodded before they signed out, ‘I went back for it.’ Then they turned back towards the lake, carefully keepin’ their eyes on the water. 

Marv was… pretty touched to see someone had kept a gift he’d given them. Especially one of his rods. Not even his grandkids had kept the ones he’d given them before.

...They weren’t holdin’ it right though. One big ol’ pull from somethin’ bigger than a guppy and they’d lose their rod and their balance. 

“Here’s how ya should be holdin’ it kiddo,” he said as he pushed their hands into the right positions, “and have some bait, that’ll help ya catch a big ol’ gulper. Have ya ever caught one kid? They’re fascinating creatures…”

For the rest of the day, he told the kid little tips and tricks about fishing, and about the fish that lived within their area. From the galloping gulper to the rarely seen kissin-lipped trout, he told them everything he knew about them - their diets, the best bait, what times to try to catch them - and the kid listened. They never really interjected oddly enough, except to ask him to repeat a word or phrase they didn’t know, but he could tell they seemed interested in what he was saying so he continued. 

He became so distracted by what he was talking about, that he didn’t even realize how late it had gotten until the kid’s little watch started to beep.

They looked down at it, and immediately looked quite worried. 

They quickly signed as they started to stand, ‘I have to go.’

He hadn’t seen them act like this before.Maybe they were late for their curfew? Either way, he responded, “Yeah… I should be headin’ back soon too.”

As he got up they pulled on his sleeve, getting his attention. They shakily started signing, but unlike before it took Marv quite a bit of time to realize what they were saying. ‘Can I fish with you again?’

“Sure kid, I’d certainly enjoy that.”

The Flower Kid nodded and ran off, still holding the fishing rod he had given them. He watched them until they ran to some wavy haired man, who bent down and talked to them for a moment before taking the fishing rod and handing them a flashlight. They seemed to calm down a bit when the light was handed to them, and the two headed into the town.

After he was certain everything was good, Marv started gathering his own supplies.

It was supposed to be clear again tomorrow. Hopefully they’d join him again, he was always happy to help someone who was so excited to start their own fishing journey.


End file.
